


The Pearl Club

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [30]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Dead or Alive (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV, League of Legends, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: After a concert in Demacia, Sona receives an invitation to go play at the mysterious Pearl Club. There, she learns the club's true purpose and is dragged into a debaucherous orgy alongside General Esdeath, Princess Lunafreya and the Goddess of Light Palutena. Anonymous commission.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 4





	The Pearl Club

The lights dimmed as Sona’s etwhal grew quieter and quieter until at last, its beautiful and soft music faded off entirely. The packed Demacian concert hall was quiet for all of three seconds before the audience’s applause began to fill the void left behind by her melody. Men, women and yordles alike surged to their feet, giving the Maven of Strings the ovation she deserved -- the same ovation she received at the end of every one of her performances, for as long as she could remember.

It still made her blush furiously. At heart, Sona was still the shy little girl in her first concert. She stepped forward and lifted her hands, their palms flat and presented to them.  _ Please, this is too much, _ she begged them in her mind, wishing her telepathy was powerful for her enough to speak into each of their minds at once, but she could never speak to more than a handful of people at once. Though she was physically mute, Sona Buvelle was incredibly successful and incredibly beautiful. People came from all across Runeterra to hear her performances … and of course enjoy the eye-candy.

She tried for seconds to quiet them before giving up. Though her modesty was earnest, it only seemed to spur their applause on. Some of them called out to her, praising her skill and musical genius, while others began to discuss the performance loudly now that it was over, their eyes still on her. Sona could handle all that attention while she was playing, but after? It was simply overwhelming. She needed to get off stage, and quickly.

The Maven of Strings gestured her floating instrument aside and drifted forward, dipping herself in an elegant curtsy to show her gratitude to the loving crowd, the bend of her body giving those in the front row a good look at her bountiful cleavage. With how she casually levitated and floated about her day-to-day business, Sona never needed to bother with any sort of bra. Her magic gave her heavy round breasts all the support they needed, impossibly perky for how large they were.

There was a reason why front row seats for Sona’s shows were so sought after. Somehow, several years into her career, Sona still didn’t know that her curtsies and concert gowns combined for an almost guaranteed nip slip after every show. No one sitting up front was there for the music. The pervs who paid for the pleasure saw exactly how hard the celebrity’s nipples were, if only for a second. Some exchanged knowing glances and grins with their neighbors, while others sniggered or made comments that would  _ surely _ earn them a black eye from Sona’s most passionate, genuine fans.

A dark-skinned man sitting off to the side of the front row took one glance at Sona’s tight pink peaks from behind his shades. Remaining completely professional, he then reached into his suit jacket -- a garment that stood out as strange amongst the throngs of Demacians and other denizens of Runeterra -- and removed his smartphone. No one noticed the alien device, focused as they were on Sona as she rose and floated stage left. He tapped a text out that simply said  **_Extending invitation to target_ ** and attached the various pictures of Sona he had secretly snapped, then hit send.

He pocketed his phone and rose to his feet, heading out of the hall ahead of the crowd. There was one last thing he needed to do before he could head home.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Fresh from the shower and clad only in a towel, Sona sank down into the cushions of her dressing room’s overstuffed couch. She wasn’t quite dry yet, and if she was being honest with herself (she  _ always _ tried to be), she was wet in more ways than one. Despite being incredibly shy, Sona couldn’t help but get turned on when she had a warm stage light highlighting her and hundreds if not thousands of people watching her every move. 

It didn’t even have to be  _ hundreds _ . The audience could be single or double digits; so long as she was playing music and had eyes on her, it was inevitable that she would get incredibly horny by the end of the show. Though there were always afterparties following her performances, Sona rarely attended them. Her nights were spoken for; her prim little pussy always had a date arranged with her fingers, if not one of her numerous toys. Post-show masturbation was practically a tradition for her now. 

The only time she really broke that tradition was when she couldn’t finish the job herself. And  _ that _ was when she went to the parties, just long enough to find some cute boy or hot stud to scratch the itch she couldn’t quite handle.

Sighing as she got comfortable, Sona slowly tugged at her towel until it fell open, and then she sank back. Touching her smooth belly with just a hint of feminine softness, she began to trail her fingers further and further down. Goosebumps rose on her flesh in the trail of her nails, and her brain felt fuzzy in anticipation of satiating her hungry lust. Her fingers slowly grazed through her tastefully trim blue landing strip and were about to touch her clit when --

**_Knock, knock, knock_ ** . 

Sona froze. Was it one of the concert hall’s staff members? A janitor or maid, or perhaps her manager? She couldn’t yell and ask who it was, let alone tell them that she was busy. Even though telepathy allowed Sona to carry on conversations in small groups, she couldn’t blindly project her thoughts into the mind of someone she couldn’t see.

A second passed, and then two. Nothing happened. Slowly, Sona withdrew her fingers from her antsy cunt and carefully covered herself up with her towel again. She didn’t rise to her feet so much as she floated to them, drifting over to the door and peeking through the peephole. No one was there… but there was a small parcel waiting for her. It wasn’t unheard of for one or two of Sona’s fans to sneak backstage and leave her gifts. 

Normally, she would just leave it out there until the venue’s security had cleared it, but something about the parcel demanded her attention. The musician drew a soft breath, then opened the door and glanced out, glancing either way down the hall. She couldn’t see hide nor tail of whomever left the parcel, nor anyone else for that matter. That was good -- great, actually, considering her towel fell open and exposed her to any prying eyes when she leaned down to grab the parcel. 

She uttered a squeak of alarm and quickly ducked back inside, clutching the parcel and fallen towel to her body.  _ Oh, that could have been bad, _ she thought, her brief panic quickly subsiding. Letting out a relieved sigh, she drifted back over to the couch and sat down, putting the parcel on her lap. It was addressed to her. She didn’t recognize the return address -- ‘Zack Island’? -- nor the sender, simply listed as the ‘Pearl Club’. If it was a Demacian organization, it wasn’t one she had ever heard of. She frowned at it for a moment, then decided her antsy little cunt could wait another minute. Just one. Tearing the wrapping paper off the parcel revealed a small, exquisitely carved mahogany box. Carefully, she lifted its lid and set it aside. Inside was a simple letter, albeit one with her name written in beautiful calligraphy on perfect off-white stationary. Now intrigued, she picked it up and unfolded it. It was more of a notification than a letter.

This was a lot of effort to give her a note.

**_SONA BUVELLE_** _is cordially invited to play at the Pearl Club’s private charity benefit_ ** _TOMORROW NIGHT,_** _at_ ** _TEN O’CLOCK_** _._ ** _TWENTY FIVE PERCENT_** _of all proceeds will be donated to a_ ** _CHARITY OF HER CHOICE_** _._

_ 2602 CROWNGUARD AVENUE. ARRIVE BY NINE O’CLOCK. BRING THE KEY. _

She glanced back into the box. Sure enough, there was a small, ornate key waiting there. It was mysterious and certainly struck a chord with the adopted orphan. There were few things Sona loved more than a good charity show, but she wasn’t just going to show up without doing her homework on who these people were.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

They seemed legit. At least, when Sona saw how much money the Pearl Club had donated over the years to various causes and nonprofits in Demacia. The few people she could find who had interacted with the Pearl Club were celebrities or champions like herself, and each lady spoke glowingly of them. It probably should have stuck out to Sona that those few people were Demacia’s hottest bachelorettes, but she wasn’t the kind of woman to pick up on that kind of thing.

She decided to go play at the club. The next night, she floated up to the door of 2602 Crownguard Avenue with her key in hand. Though fancy, the building was smaller than she expected it to be. It was nothing more than a townhouse. She felt her first doubts and double-checked the address just to be sure she was in the right place, but then she saw the Doorman, a well-dressed man with dark skin, a welcoming demeanor and a kind smile. He approached her, sketching a bow and extending an open palm.

“Miss Buvelle, welcome. I’ve been expecting you. Your key?” She couldn’t help but return his smile shyly, producing the small but ornate key and setting it in his hand. The Doorman studied it for a moment, then turned and made his way to the classically handsome door. “There are a few rules for you to be aware of,” he told her as he put the key in the lock. 

“First, you may leave the Club at any time for whatever reason. The charity of your choice will still receive its donation. Second,” he continued, “if you leave the club before the end of your performance, you may never return. Third, you are not to speak of what or who you see in the club, whether or not decide to leave early or stay for the entire event.” He paused.

“Do you agree to these rules, Sona Buvelle?” he asked, with far more gravity.

The rules were strange. The fact that there were rules at all were strange, and a small part of Sona wanted to ask a few pointed questions to better understand what she was getting into. But she trusted Quinn and Vayne, who were among the celebrity Demacians who spoke so glowingly of the club, and she trusted the Doorman. Something about him made her certain he wouldn’t mislead her or put her in any sort of danger. He made her feel safe. Sona bit down gently on the swell of her bottom lip, paused, then smiled again and nodded readily. _Yes,_ she told him wordlessly. _I do, thank you._ _I’m looking forward to the performance._ She already knew what she would play for them.

“Excellent,” he smiled back and winked roguishly at her, a brief break from his courteous demeanor. “Enjoy yourself, Miss Buvelle.” He turned the key. Its click shouldn’t have been so audible to Sona, but it chimed like a bell. The door itself shimmered with magic, a realization that made Sona’s eyes widen with surprise. Next the Doorman turned the knob and pulled it wide, revealing the very real portal on the other side. She knew right away that whatever laid on the other side wasn’t in Demacia. It was nine o’clock at night here, and must have been one or two in the afternoon there. A beautiful, sunny beach stretched out before her, as far as the eye could see, all pristine white sand and palm trees.

**_Where--_** she began to ask the Doorman, but he simply shook his head, smiled again and waved her through. After a moment, she swallowed her questions and floated forward with her etwhal. Her skin tingled as she passed through the magic doorway, her sensitive skin causing her to shiver the same way she did whenever she was called to Summoner’s Rift for battle. The sudden change in environment was especially surreal; the Rift was close enough to Demacia that the weather and time never really changed for her.

This time, she had to squint her blue eyes while they adjusted to the sunlight. It was far too warm for the coat she wore, and she began to slip out of it -- only to find a powerful pair of hands begin to help her out of it. She blinked her eyes wide and looked over her shoulder, only to find another dark-skinned man smiling as he helped her, the very twin of the Doorman -- completely identical. “Welcome to New-New Zack Island, Miss Buvelle.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

**_Where are we?_** Sona asked as she floated alongside the twin Doorman inside the club’s main building. She was going to have to rethink her planned performance. The set list she prepared wasn’t at all appropriate for a beach resort; she anticipated a need for something more classical.

“New-New Zack Island,” the Doorman replied easily, “but of course, you already knew that. You’re wondering  _ where _ you are in a more cosmic sense. Not Runeterra, but a little planet in the Milky Way galaxy called ‘Earth’. I’m afraid I can’t share the exact coordinates with you. Club policy,” he apologized, though the coordinates were the last thing Sona was interested in.

Sona blinked and tilted her head at him.  **_The Milky Way ‘galaxy’? ‘Earth’?_ ** Demacia, with its firm (and entirely hypocritical) rejection of most magic, had firm stances on the study of the stars. At the very least, only a quarter of its populace believed Runeterra was flat. A full half believed the sun, stars and other planets visible in the night sky revolved around their planet. Sona herself was undecided on that front. The Maven of Strings paused, then brightened.  **_Is Zac here?_ **

The Doorman didn’t elaborate on her first two questions, but he understood the third implicitly. He smiled apologetically to her, leading her down a side hall. She recognized the dressing rooms they passed for what they were; they were backstage, heading right for the stage proper. “Not your friend Zac, I’m afraid. New-New Zack Island is named for the Pearl Club’s founder, Zack. You may meet him before the night is up.”

**_I see,_ ** Sona replied, unable to hide her brief disappointment. Zac was one of her favorite champions to work with on Summoner’s Rift. She shook her head and with it shook off that negativity; every performance deserved Sona going in with a head full of positive energy.  **_How many people will be in the audience?_ **

“Physically present? About twenty,” the Doorman replied. “Some of them merely watching the event, while the rest will be participating. Including yourself, we have four guests of honor tonight. Two of them are returning guests.”

**_Participating? And what do you mean, guests of--_ ** Sona began to ask, but the Doorman continued.

“Galaxy-wide, however, your performance will be broadcasted to over a million people,” the Doorman continued. “Though per our usual policy of discretion, we won’t be broadcasting in our guests’ homeworlds.” He kept talking, but Sona stopped listening. She stopped moving entirely, her eyes widening and her mouth parting wordlessly. Did she hear that correctly? She couldn’t have. Not even hextech live streaming could support that.

**_O-over one million?_ ** Sona repeated, her mind reeling and full of wonder. She didn’t dare so much as breathe or twitch a muscle until he spoke again, her body tense with anticipation.

The Doorman turned and smiled knowingly at her. The Pearl Club had done its research on Sona and knew exactly what she liked. They always gave their ‘guests of honor’ exactly what they wanted, and it was no coincidence he used the words  _ your performance _ instead of  _ the event _ . Suffice to say, once the Doorman walked Sona on stage they didn’t expect her to do much performing. “That’s right,” he replied. “Over one million people will be watching you.” 

Sona shivered and closed her eyes. **_So many people_** , she thought to herself, her anticipation replaced with rising excitement. Her body responded immediately to the sheer idea, her nipples tightening and her (already) slightly damp panties growing all the more wet. Without thinking, she squeezed her thighs together as though it might keep that excitement from spreading any further. The most people she ever had at a concert was eighty thousand, in Demacia’s largest venue. 

**_All those people… watching me…_ ** Sona thought, so struck with the thought that she didn’t realize she was still speaking into the Doorman’s mind. The Doorman continued smiling.

“Miss Buvelle,” he called out after several moments, letting the Maven of Strings work up her sexual appetite on her imagination alone. He had reached the final door while she fantasized and opened it, now holding it open. The stage was dimly lit, the curtain dividing it from where Sona’s physically present audience would be waiting. Her reprieve broken, she began to drift towards the open doorway with her instrument, her heart pumping hard in her chest.

The Doorman stopped her with a lift of his arm. She paused, hovering impatiently before his outstretched arm. “There’s one more thing,” he told her, grave and serious once more. “You were told you were brought here for a performance. There’s two performances being held here tonight,” he said, giving her pause. “At any time, you may end yours to join the other.” He winked, just like the previous Doorman. “We’ll take care of the music. … Enjoy yourself,” he said, dropping his arm and letting her move forward. She didn’t give his words another thought. Her excitement was so great that she didn’t even think to say thank you.

As she crossed the threshold, the spotlight flared to life. As she floated towards her spot on stage, she forgot about her set list entirely. For so many people, the only thing she could do was play what came to her heart in the moment. She owed that to them. She would play something that truly expressed her and everything she felt in this moment.  **_Over one million people…_ ** she thought to herself, not even thinking about the orphanages who would benefit from the Pearl Club’s donation. As the curtains began to open, she closed her eyes and took in a soft breath.

This was it. Sona listened to the curtains as they shuffled open; her graceful fingers moved towards her etwhal, ready to play the moment they were parted wide, ready to play the moment she could hear the present audience. She could hear them the moment the curtains opened, of course, but the noise was muffled by the heavy drapes. They were noisy, but surely they would quiet down. Surely she would hear some polite clapping and an announcer welcoming her to the stage.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” some woman groaned out breathlessly, unashamed of her volume. The only clapping Sona heard sounded less like clapping and more like… “Oh,  _ FUCK _ ,” the unseen woman growled out. “Fuck me just like that! Use that big black dick of yours to give me a proper challenge, damn you! If you don’t stretch out my tight little pussy, I’m going to--”

Well, it sounded like fucking. Shocked and confused, Sona slowly opened her eyes. The ‘venue’ before her had very little in the way of sitting room. Oh, there were a few chairs here or there, but none of them faced the stage. A few men sat in them, looking towards three distinct clusters of men. 

At one of them, the loud and demanding young woman laid back on a heart-shaped bed of all things, her long icy blue hair a wild mess. From the angle of the stage, Sona could see the strange tattoo just below the center of her collarbone, stark black against her fair white skin. Was it supposed to be… a pair of ovaries? That clicked everything into perspective for her, more than the woman’s spread legs and the young black stud busily pounding into her blue-haired pussy with his enormous cock, his vigorous forcefulness causing her impressive tits to bounce and jostle with each thrust. 

Hell, it did more to click everything into place than the cum splattered across the woman’s face, her lips bruised from either hard kissing or a rough facefuck. “General Esdeath,” her fucker growled out as Sona watched on, beginning to fluster. “Your cunt-- I’m going to cum in it.”

“Good,” Esdeath growled back, reaching up and bringing her arms around the young man’s back and scratching savagely at his back, spurring his wild thrusts further and further on. “Pour that cum in me, you little bastard. Prove your worthiness to me. I command you to empty your balls,” she demanded, pulling him down until his muscular chest crushed her breasts flat. Though he had nowhere to go and clearly wasn’t about to leave her high and dry, Esdeath still brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles tight around the small of his back. 

With one last groan, he did his duty for Esdeath’s Empire, even though he would never visit the general’s home world, cumming inside her pussy with one last grunt and a growl. She moaned out whorishly as he filled her, squeezing her all the tighter to his body -- before unwinding her arms and legs from him in a sudden, smooth gesture. In a feat of impressive dexterity, Esdeath half-curled her body and put her heel to his chest, kicking him off her. “Come on,” she shouted at the nearest pair of men as she dropped her leg, their big black cocks already out and ready. “That didn’t even get me close. I was promised a challenge, so come and give it to me.”

**_What…?_** Sona thought to herself, wide-eyed and blushing like a new bride, but unable to take her eyes off the debauchery taking place before her. **_Is this really happening?_** Not the full scene of it, anyway. She shifted her gaze to the left of Esdeath’s place on the bed, noticing another woman.

‘General Esdeath’ was a young woman, somewhere around Sona’s age. This next woman seemed older than either of them, her tall figure motherly in all the right places from her heavy round tits to the child-bearing curves of her hips and her thick ass. In spite of that, her skin seemed perfect, truly flawless. Her breasts didn’t even have a hint of natural sag, easily as perky as Sona’s. The flowing green locks of her hair were longer than she was tall, wildly impractical for a woman who did any kind of work in her day-to-day life.

But unlike Esdeath or Sona, Palutena didn’t have to work. She had done enough of that in her long life. Now it was time for the Goddess of Light to take some time for herself. Angels like Pit could handle their world in her absence. Tonight, Palutena only wanted to be worshipped, passing out divine boons to a few lucky men. She had her voluptuous body draped out on a chaise seat, resting on her back. Her heels were planted on it, feet almost to her ass, exposing her hairless pussy to another man, his immense cock pumping in and out of her while his balls clapped again and again against her ass. 

It was a kind of worship.

In her position, Palutena’s breasts should have been bouncing far more wildly than Esdeath’s. Two handsome young men kneeled at either side of her chaise, keeping that from happening, each having one hand groping one of the Goddess’ perfect breasts, squeezing and mauling it while they licked and sucked at her puffy nipples. Both of their other hands roamed over her body freely, massaging her and teasing her slowly, a sharp contrast to the way the first guy was ravishing her cunt. 

That was a kind of worship, too. 

Palutena wasn’t laying with her head back  _ on _ the chaise, though. It was hanging over the back of the lounging chair while a fourth black stud fucked her throat upside-down like it should have been her pussy, causing a visible bulge to ripple along her otherwise delicate throat with every single one of his thrusts. Hidden from view, the Goddess of Light had her eyes squeezed shut in utter ecstasy. 

That was Palutena’s divine boon. Sona had no way of knowing how long he had been fucking the goddess’ throat, but he didn’t last very much longer, ramming himself balls deep into her mouth and groaning out as he shot rope after rope of hot white cum straight down into her belly. He began to pull away, his satisfaction obvious. Just as his cock popped free of her lips, she reached up and grabbed his ass and tugged him forward. 

“Come on,” the lovely queen of Angel Land purred, certainly sounding like he wasn’t the first person to fuck her throat in the last hour. “Allow me to thank you properly.” She ran the tip of her tongue over his emptied balls, lewd amusement coloring her expression at his twitch and gasp. Lifting her head and leveraging herself slightly on an elbow, she soon sucked one of his nuts into her mouth and began to treat it far more tenderly. The man hard at work in her cunt pulled out of her just in time to spray his cum all over her pussy. She practically wiggled her hips in delight at the feeling; he left Palutena and soon another man took his place.

Sona was mesmerized.  **_Is this… what everyone is watching? Not the show, but… but sex?_ ** Shy as she was, it never occurred to Sona that anyone would have sex for an audience _.  _ And she was just here to play music for the show? The sudden ache she felt in her cunt was almost too cruel. She swallowed and realized she had been negligent. Slowly, her fingers trembling, she reached down to her etwhal to begin playing. 

She startled and froze when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. “Hello, hello,” the handsome man it belonged to said, coming up beside her. She glanced up at him and blinked several times. The only hair on his head was the soul patch on his chin, his eyes hidden away behind his dark amber-hued shades. “You’ll have to forgive me. You were having so much fun watching those two that I didn’t want to interrupt you.” He smiled toothily, warm and welcoming. “My name is Zack, and this is my island. Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Buvelle?”

**_Y-yes,_ ** Sona replied, swallowing before glancing back to her would-be audience. Esdeath had since turned her hips and gotten onto her hands and knees. She straddled one man, his cock stabbed deep into her voracious cunt. Another had already climbed up to bury his dark bone in her pale white ass doggy style, stretching her tight little asshole what  _ should _ have been painfully wide. There was only bliss on the General’s lovely face, though, finally fucked out of her jeering and shouting. She was no less loud for it, moaning out like the whore she was and occasionally begging for more as the two fucked her holes. A third man came along and shut her up entirely, grabbing her head and beginning to fuck her face.

**_It’s… it’s very interesting_ ** , Sona told him, unable to voice her jealousy in good conscience, looking towards Palutena. The Goddess of Light was after changing her position as well. Another man replaced the one fucking her throat, and two sucking on her tits had shifted around. One was now beneath her, his big black cock buried deep in her ass, not even bothering to thrust. The man fucking her cunt led the action there. The other one had climbed entirely on top of Palutena, straddling her body with her massive tits wrapped around his cock. Her hands pressed them tightly together, working them up and down his length. A smaller dick would just have been wasted on those perfect breasts.

“I’m glad you think so,” Zack replied easily, rubbing the small of Sona’s back. She relaxed under his touch and glanced back at him, finding his presence very similar to the Doorman. In fact, he looked suspiciously like the Doorman, but what he said next stopped her from pursuing that line of questions. “You already know we have four guests of honor here tonight. General Esdeath and Her Holiness are two of our regulars.” He lifted his hand and pointed out a corner further into the club. 

“Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is here to enjoy her, hm, bachelorette party. Her last hurrah before beginning her arranged marriage to the Prince of another country. Like yourself, she was shy at first.” Zack smiled wryly. “Once she decided to let loose, she got over her reservations very quickly.” Shyly, Sona looked towards where Zack was pointing. She audibly gasped at the sight that was waiting for her.

She wouldn’t have believed, not in a million years, that Lunafreya was shy when she arrived. The slim, pale blonde princess was dressed in a pure white gown, the very picture of a bride, even if she was only a bride-to-be. The only splash of real color on her was her flustered cheeks and neck, blushing far more than Sona was. That red was barely peeking out from the evidence of her ongoing debauchery, though, her face absolutely covered in cum. 

If Lunafreya cared that some of it had gotten in her hair or clung to her eyelashes, she didn’t care. Knelt between several men, she was busily sucking one long black cock while her hands jacked off two more. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her knees slightly spread. Her swollen pussy had clearly been fucked several times over, gaping slightly. Cum dripped from the hole, helped on by a man crouching behind her, fingering her pussy while he fucked her ass with a sizable black vibrator. If this was her ‘bacholerrete party’, Lunafreya looked like she was actually in heaven. 

“Do you remember what the Doorman told you?” Zack asked Sona softly. The musician turned her head to look at him again, swallowing softly and shaking her head after a moment’s hesitation, unsure of what he meant. The club’s founder smiled kindly. “There are two performances going on here tonight. Esdeath, Palutena and Lunafreya came here for ‘speaking engagements’, but they chose to be part of the show instead. You can make the same choice.”

**_Oh._ ** For a moment, Sona stared at Zack, dumbfounded. She didn’t need to be jealous of the other women? She could just… join them. It was her choice. She could play for a distracted audience, or she could get fucked in front of them. Her choice was obvious and exactly as the Doorman predicted. Sona glanced over her shoulder and towards the orgy playing out before the stage, only to feel Zack’s strong fingers on her jaw, turning her face back towards him, his lips lowering towards hers. **_Am I really--_ ** she began to hesitate, before deciding to throw out all her hesitations and doubts.  **_I want this,_ ** she told herself more than Zack, meeting his lips and closing her eyes.  **_Fuck me like they’re getting fucked. Treat me like a slut._ **

It was a short kiss, but one she would never forget, hot and fierce and almost all tongue. Sona began to paw at his shirt and his chest during it, but the founder of the Pearl Club had other plans for her. He reached out and grabbed at the low, cleavage-baring neckline of her dress and tearing it wide open. It made Sona gasp into the kiss. She wasn’t used to be treating so roughly, to being  _ used _ , but now she wanted nothing more. 

The Maven of Strings did nothing to stop Zack from ripping off her dress one swath of cloth at a time, her breasts soon spilling forth. It was only a few moments before its remains fell away entirely, leaving Sona in her pale blue panties, decorated with cute little satin ribbons. They were embarrassingly girlish. If she knew she was going to get fucked before an audience, she would have worn something else, but no one noticed something so blase as her panties. Not even Zack bothered to give them a second glance, tearing them with the same ease he tore her dress.

With her finally, truly nude, the kiss ended. Sona opened her eyes partway, staring hazily at Zack, only able to see her own reflection in his amber-tinted shades and only increasingly aware of how horny she had become. He ran his thumb over her cheek, almost tender, but that wasn’t what she wanted from him. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured to her, soft and low and full of promise.

**_I don’t care,_ ** Sona breathlessly replied, her lust heavy in her mind’s voice.  **_Do whatever you want to me. Just hurry up and fuck me with that big black cock_ ** . He smiled again at that, then reached for Sona’s wide hips and took full advantage of her pliancy and willingness, manhandling her casually and spinning her around in place. When he began to bend her over, Sona wondered at what he planned to do. She was happy with anything, but a standing fuck --

Then she realized he was bending her over her floating etwhal. It had never occurred to her to let anyone use her precious magical instrument that way, but fuck if it wasn’t perfect for that very moment. She didn’t need any of the beds or chairs in the club. Getting fucked on the stage, bent over her most holy of holies? That was the perfect place for her, and it gave her a perfect view over the rest of the orgy. 

Having defeated her opponents, Esdeath had dismounted their cocks and gone to take Lunafreya’s place, sucking off every challenger who dared (or rather, eagerly approached) her mouth while jerking off those who waited with her hands. Another man had slipped beneath her, letting her bounce away on his cock while he fucked her ass with the same black vibrator the blonde had been using.

The other newcomer had shed her gown and gone to join Palutena. Stacked together, the perfect MILF goddess hugged the young, nubile princess close, their breasts squeezed tight together. Both princess and goddess kissed deeply, trading the cum in their mouth back and forth. A man was still under the goddess, pillowing her body and filling her ass, stretching it wide. Another was squatting over Luna, unwittingly breaking in the princess’ virgin ass with its first real cock, made more than ready by the vibrator.

Sona gasped out and squeezed her eyes shut as Zack positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her clit with the bluntness of his cock before driving himself straight into her. Her gasp quickly into a shrill squeal of pleasure. Though Sona had fucked plenty of men in her life, none of them prepared her for her first taste of a big black cock… and certainly not Zack’s monster dick, thicker and longer than any other man in the room. He stretched her cunt out like no one ever had before and redefined sex for her in a single instant. 

Though she wasn’t  _ prepared _ , her slick pussy was more than wet enough for her to comfortably take him. His balls slapped her clit at the culmination of his first thrust, making the Maven of Strings squeal out again as her whole body jolted with pleasure, enough to make her nearly mindless in the moment. She grabbed at her etwhal, desperate for something to brace herself on, but Zack reached out and seized her arms by the elbows, yanking them back and sliding his grip down to her wrists.

**_Oh, fuck!_ ** Sona cried out, though the only noise that left her mouth was another sharp gasp as Zack went to town on her cunt, pulling her arms back straight as he fucked her. She could barely move, her body straining as each of his thrusts jostled her body forward against the pull of his arms. Anywhere else, she might find it uncomfortable or even painful. But on that stage, with so many people supposedly watching? It got fast.

It was so perfect that she was blindsided by the sudden crash of her orgasm mere seconds into Zack starting to fuck her, less than ten thrusts into her pussy. Sona screamed out in raw pleasure as her legs convulsed, threatening to give out beneath her. In her position, she could barely move but to twist her hips back against Zack, something she did automatically on simple lewd instinct. Her toes curled and she stomped helplessly on the floor, thinking she was kicking at air but utterly unaware that Zack’s first thrust put an end to her levitation.  **_Oh, fuck, don’t stop!_ **

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Zack grunted at the back of Sona’s head with a merry grin, briefly releasing her wrist and cracking his palm against the thickness of her ass, agile enough to grab her wrist again immediately afterwards. The jiggle it gave was delightful eye candy for him, but the real treat was how she clenched up around him, even tighter mid-orgasm. One orgasm became two for her, then three. Zack didn’t show any signs of flagging or slowing down, dragging her through orgasm after orgasm without giving Sona a chance to wind down. She cried out again and again until she couldn’t anymore, her throat raw.

“Think that mouth of yours could use a break, missy,” someone drawled as he jumped up on stage, stepping up in front of her. Sona slowly opened her eyes, and though she looked up at his face, the hard cock he was waving to and fro before her eyes consumed her attention. “Care for something to suck on?”

**_Give me that,_ ** she growled breathlessly, giving herself fully over to the wild orgy. She parted her lips and took him straight into the wet warmth of her mouth, sucking away on his crown without care. It didn’t bother her one bit that it was wet with the other women’s wetness and saliva. He chuckled at her eagerness, but didn’t let her keep control of his black cock for long, grabbing the waiting handlebars her pigtails served as and knotting them around his fists. She subsided immediately, willing herself to relax as he began to fuck her throat aggressively, her nose never far from his coarse little pubes.

Sona expected to have more trouble controlling her gag reflex for him, but another orgasm later she felt almost boneless, only upright because of the etwhal and Zack pulling on her arms. She closed her eyes and moaned out long and lewd around her airway obstruction.  **_So fucking good_ ** , she panted into both men’s minds.  **_Oh_ ** fuck **_you’re both so fucking good, I love you,_ ** she told them, and in the moment she genuinely meant it.

Seconds later, Sona’s desperately twitching cunt finally succeeded in its seemingly endless journey to milk Zack’s cock for everything it had. The club’s founder thrust himself balls deep inside her and shot a small geyser of cum right into her womb, flooding it and coating the walls of her cunt as he began to pull out. “I know, baby girl,” he whispered to her, making her feel warm and downright fuzzy inside -- right up until she realized that was going to be the end of her endless train of orgasms. No human could just keep fucking.

**_Don’t stop,_ ** she begged him irrationally with her telepathy in spite of that fact, even as the other man began to shoot his load straight down into her belly.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Zack assured her. He wasn’t a normal man, not anymore. No man had access to the multiverse’s hottest babes; his volleyball tournaments were nothing, merely quaint when compared to his crowning success, the Pearl Club. How he achieved the power to pull it off was a secret he would take to his grave, but apparently it extended to all but eliminating his refractory period. Not even letting go of her wrists, he realigned himself with his target.

Sona squealed in surprise around the cock still in her throat when Zack began to push his way into her ass, unable to keep her weak legs from stomping futilely on the floor. She had taken big cocks up her ass before, but absolutely NOTHING like this one… but any line between pain and pleasure and practically any other sensation was blurred for Sona, knowing the size of her audience. 

She came again the second she felt her asshole squeeze around Zack’s dick, her cunt gushing onto the floor a mixture of her own squirt and Zack’s pearly white cum. The man in her throat released her hair and stepped away, but it only took a second for someone to replace him, filling her mouth and throat without her even truly realizing it was a different dick.

**_Ohhhh, fuck,_ ** she groaned out as Zack worked his way deeper and deeper into Sona, taking his time to make sure she could handle his full size before beginning to plow her.  **_I--I never want to leave you. This has to be paradise!_ **

“Oh, close to it,” Zack chuckled, beginning to fuck her ass hard and deep, once again dragging Sona through an unthinkable gauntlet of pleasure and orgasms. By the time he came in her ass again, three more men had deposited their loads in her belly, and another had opted to paint her face with his seed. Sona was wet and messy, dripping from every orifice that mattered. She was barely able to move, let alone think, and she was glad to have her arms released when Zack slowly eased her to the ground. Maybe she could just close her eyes and have a nap right there? No one would mind, right?

Then Zack grabbed one of her pigtails and began to pace forward, towards the stages leading down from the stage. “Come on, Miss Buvelle,” he drawled. “The show isn’t over yet. You don’t want to go home, do you?” he asked her, glancing back at her and giving her a knowing smile.

**_No, Sir,_ ** she told him without hesitating, surprised at her seemingly limitless libido and the second wind his words seemed to give her. She got to her hands and knees and crawled after him, eager for her share of the big black cocks the other women were enjoying. When she finally went home, she was eagerly awaiting her next invitation to the Pearl Club. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
